The mission of the Glasswashing Facility is to fulfill the glasswashing and glassware purchasing needs of all FCCC investigators in an efficient and effective manner. Ninety-six percent (96%) of use in 2003 was in support of peer-reviewed research. Fifty-two (52) peer-reviewed, funded investigators used the Facility in 2003. The Glasswashing Facility received an "Outstanding" rating at the last CCSG review. The Facility was established in 1990 to wash research glassware centrally. An efficient service has been provided with a cost savings in personnel and the capture of valuable laboratory space previously dedicated to glasswashing. Quality service is critical in our operations to promote the integrity of science at FCCC. The availability of in-house quality control and the communication between the Supervisor and the users are matters of paramount concern. The Facility Director has written procedures to cover sterilization and the handling of glassware. Sterility tests to check the accuracy of the autoclaves are run monthly. Daily, each machine displays the cycle temperature every two minutes showing the sterilizing temperature. If during a cycle the unit does not hold the sterilizing temperature for the set amount of time, the unit will abort the cycle and sound an alarm to alert the staff. The Facility works with each individual lab to coordinate timely pick-up and return of glassware. Same day service is available when glassware is picked up by noon. Laboratories pay a fee of $24 per/load (40 pieces of glassware) washed. Since the last review, usage in loads washed has increased 23%. In 2003 the Facility washed 4,618 loads of glassware. The Glasswashing Facility is centrally located on the first floor of the Reimann Building, where the largest group of users have their laboratories. In addition to the central Facility, one satellite glasswashing room is located on the second, third, and fourth floors of the West Building, where the other largest group of investigators are located. Satellite glasswashing is intended for low-volume, quick turnaround use, and to complement the activities in the central Facility. There are 11 additional sterilizing units located throughout the Center. The Glasswashing Facility is operational during normal FCCC working hours and, the satellite locations accommodate investigators who need services on weekends or after normal working hours.